Natsu the Grand Runesmith
by justaguy35
Summary: After several failed attempts at learning dragon slaying magic, Igneel teaches Natsu a different form of magic. Now, armed with a book of forbidden knowledge and teachings from the greatest blacksmith in Fiore Natsu will blaze a trail across Earthland as he struggles to complete the Codex... And nothing will stand in his way. special thanks to NatsuisAwesome.
1. Chapter 1

**Natsu the grand runesmith**

 **chapter one,**

* * *

In the deepest parts of Fiore's Forrest, a young boy could be seen watching the water from the stream wash past him in a rapid motion. He looked down to his small arms bound in cloths, the intense burning he felt on his arms were all but a memory. His father had said he wouldn't feel much pain after the rune settled and activated. Undoing the bandage on his left hand he saw the burned flesh that was slowly changing back to how it was before. He ignored the sound of his father's steps and pretended to not notice the gigantic shadow that laid across him.

"My son...I told you not to worry about it too much." A mighty voice said as Natsu switched from the rune to looking up to see his father's massive maw looming over him.

"I can't do noth'n right." The boy said as he started to draw in the sand. The dragon hummed a little bit before resting it's massive head by the child.

"I will admit that I have never heard of a human's magic rejecting its self, don't fret my boy. We'll..." Igneel paused when he saw the boy's sketch flicker to life in a green hum before flickering back to the image. An idea was starting to figure it's way into the dragon king's mind. Willing a small spurt of fire, he sent the little ball of flame down towards the boy before it flew in front of him. Natsu looked up from his art in the sand to see a floating ball of flame.

"Remember the last time you tried making me eat that? You said I was lucky my tongue hadn't burned off." He said dismissively before it changed shape. He looked at the strange symbol for a moment before Igneel spoke. "This is the draconic rune for power." He said as it the flame shifted to another symbol. "This is the one for heat." he paused to watch Natsu copy the second rune.

"This is the one for heat." he paused to watch Natsu copy the second rune before it ignited in flames. Natsu looked wide-eyed as he watched the small flame. He looked up at his father for in explanation. "Draconic runes were used by men in the dark ages to display power among tribes. They were taught by an elder dragon who spent his entire life listing all the forms of primal magics and forged them into words of power. The men who used the runes were called Dragkin forgers. They eventually became masters at the craft and some could even rival dragons." He paused his tale to see Natsu's eyes wide with fascination.

"The dragons feared the dragkin forgers and hunted them down before destroying them, a man named Norak, a king and the strongest of the forgers made an ancient tome and stored all he knew so the art of draconic forging could live on. When the dragons found him, they fought with him before the runesmith was brought down and his tome was torn and scattered across Norak's kingdom. Natsu I'm telling you this because I believe that if you were to train you could become a dragkin forger. Even if you can't become a dragon slayer I believe you could become stronger than you ever thought possible." The dragon finished his story as he watched Natsu jump up and down before he rose his mighty head and slammed his foot down causing the boy to fall and birds to fly from the surrounding trees.

"This isn't some spell Natsu. This will require everything you have to give. Each rune can have a catastrophic failure should you make a mistake. You will not have the boosted endurance of a dragon slayer, one wrong mistake, and a rune could disrupt or worse, it could kill you. This isn't something you can back out of. Once you agree to this it can't be undone. Do you understand?" Igneel asked the pink haired boy. Natsu furrowed his brow before giving Igneel a look of confirmation. Igneel closed his eyes as the flame in front of Natsu began to expand before a book dropped at the feet of the boy. Natsu looked at the cover as a single symbol was seen on the leather cover. Natsu's hand ran over it before the symbol flashed red and before his eyes and his mind began to watch as several images burned into his mind. Blinking again, he turned the heavy cover to see several notes and explanations to the various symbols that appeared to be written in red ink.

"Do you see anything?" His father asked as he watched the boy inspect the blank pages. Igneel got his answer when the boy looked up at him in confusion.

"Can you not see it?"

 _'that damn bastard, to think it would be still in place.'_ "Dragon's are unable to see it, my boy. It was a precaution set by Norak." Igneel explained before resuming his laying down possession. Natsu turned the book over to see that it seemed the book was torn from the back. "We'll learn from this and then I'll fetch the other pieces when I think you're ready. Now," He paused before the ground was cleared of grass from a flash of fire. "You're going to write down everything you read and tell me what it says. Now began."

* * *

Several months had passed for the runesmith as he traveled across the land in search for the remaining tome sets. When he explained to his father that he would be leaving he was worried that Igneel would stop him. So he was surprised when he was gifted with two sets of the tome, a scarf to remember him by, and a special gauntlet that had clawed finger tips and an engraving tool that sat above the hand and slid down past his fingers. Igneel told him that the gauntlet was made from a special metal that would never fail him, that it was the strongest metal in the world. It's gray cover made it look so dark that Natsu was sure it was made of volcanic glass judging by how smooth it was. The only downside to it was that he was unable to use it because it didn't fit his arm.

Natsu kept the gauntlet slung over his back as he walked down the road he was traveling down for a rather long time. He was currently looking over his own person notes over the runes he had made after he found the symbol that allowed him to hid its contents from everyone. If there was one thing that reading the Codex taught him was that these runes were far too dangerous to ever fall from his grasp. Igneel made sure he knew that. As he walked down the path he noticed a horse driven carriage coming down the path causing him to sigh as he moved off the road to let the carriage pass. The damn things had been going in the same direction for three days and Natsu figured that they were going somewhere so they were bound to lead to something. The carriage slowly passed him before it slowed and pulled over and the door opened to reveal an elderly man who was stood around six five and had broad shoulders. The man seemed to be dressed formally as he looked at Natsu. Natsu held the Codex closer and watched the elderly man.

"Oi boy, you heading to Minalcos?" The man asked as he watched the boy shuffle his feet. Seeing the gauntlet on the boy's back widened. "A runesmith eh? Haven't seen one of those in a while. You in a guild?" The old man asked. Natsu shook his head. The man seemed pleased with his answer before taking his hat off to made a short bow. "My name is Milson Hur and I am blacksmith by trade. Today I'm opening a new shop in Minalcos and am in need of an assistant. Would you care to learn my trade?" The man asked as he watched Natsu shift his bag before answering.

"What does me being a runesmith have to do with anything?" Natsu questioned as he eyed Milson. "Because if you become a blacksmith with your knowledge of runes you could become one of the best." The old man answered while taking a rag from his vest and began coughing into it.

"What's in it for you?" the pink haired boy asked as he watched the old man recover from his coughing fit. The old man straightened his back and held out the white handkerchief to show a deep red had stained the soft fabric. "I've spent my entire life as a blacksmith, My wife died after giving birth to my son and he followed his mother six years later and I hid from that for years in my work. I never got around to picking up an apprentice and now my time is running out. The doctor says I have around seven or ten years left to my name. And it'll be a damn shame if my style of art were to die with me so, what say you Mr. runesmith?" the man asked as he watched Natsu's eyes look left from right. He really didn't have time to learn about blacksmithing. He had to find the rest of the Codex.

"How long would it take?" The boy asked causing the man to chuckle.

"A lot longer than ten years, but I bet I could teach you a thing or two in five years. How's that sound?" the man asked as Natsu slowly nodded his head. Milson smiled before offering the boy his head in partnership.

"Nice to meet you Mr..."

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel."

* * *

I told you it wasn't a big deal!" a pink haired boy yelled as he slammed his hammer into the broken steel. It was almost two months after Natsu agreed to shadow the blacksmith. It did come to a surprise that Milson Hur was one of the greatest blacksmiths in Fiore. He was called a walking legend by the customers that entered the shop. The mayor even had a celebration for the blacksmith when he arrived. Natsu had quietly followed Milson around as he spoke to several officials. After that night he learned that his teacher was easily annoyed by nobles. He said that they had a stick shoved so far up their asses that he was surprised their eyes hadn't been poked out. After giving Natsu a room in the back of the shop the night after the party he went about teaching Natsu the basics of the anvil. Natsu was a surprisingly fast learner which both impressed and surprised Milson. After the weekend of their arrival, Milson had placed Natsu behind the counter to take orders when he found out that Natsu couldn't read. This, of course, didn't go over well with Milson. He had told the boy that he find him a suitable teacher as no apprentice of his would be a simpleton.

"And I told you that you didn't have a say in it...and I told you even blows otherwise the metal warps." He said as Natsu momentarily forgot about his anger and rose the dagger from the anvil.

"Huh, you know I thought I could hit the left side too-Wait! Don't change the subject you old fart!" Natsu roared before taking the infernal apron off and sat down in the corner of the master forge.

"There's nothing to talk about the boy. Your tutor should be here sometime today. You should consider yourself lucky, I sent the request to a mage guild so you'd better learn fast." Milson ordered as he picked up a fresh piece of iron. "Besides, it'll help you once you finish your book." He said before delivering a massive blow to the glowing piece of metal. Natsu flipped through the Codex momentarily while his mentor's words stuck in. His father had told him something along those lines. 'After the Codex was finished.' He never thought of what would happen after the Codex was recombined. The sound of the front door opening caused him to put the Codex into his pack and walk to the front of the shop. "If it's your tutor, I'd suggest you be nice. Their getting paid for an entire month." Natsu groaned as he opened the door between the forge and shopfront. As he opened the door blue hair whipped around as the small person retracted their hand from an armor set made by Milson the week after they arrived. Natsu observed the small girl as she looked on nervously at him. The small girl dressed in a yellow dress with a red backpack strapped around her shoulders filled to the brim with books. Her frightened brown eyes looked at Natsu as shifted her sandal-clad feet. Natsu sighed before opening his mouth.

"You the tutor?" He asked watched her straighten her back before replying.

"Y-Yes." She stumbled on her words causing Natsu to role his eyes. 'And this person is supposed to teach me.' Natsu walked to the door to the forge in front so that fresh air could help him keep a clear head. "Well, let's get this going." Natsu sighed before clearing a table of parts and setting himself down in the chair. His eyes were closed as he heard the chair opposite of him being moved before opened his eyes to see the small girl looking at him.

"M-My name is Levy, it's nice to meet you..." Levy spoke while stretching her hand out waiting for Natsu to take shake it. Natsu looked at her hand before he spoke. "Natsu." Came to his curt reply. Levy retracted her hand before coughing into it and pulled a book from her bag and began to explain the contents and the lesson plan. Natsu did as he was told as he watched the Blue haired mouse of a girl do her work. She seemed to relax into the role as the first hour passed as Natsu learned the alphabet known by them. Natsu found it was quite easy when he learned the symbols and began to spill from the books pages. Natsu, though begrudgingly, asked the blue haired girl for help and accepted her advice when she gave it. Though he hated being taught like a child he had to admit, the girl was a genius from what he gathered from her. They spent another hour together before she said she would return the following week on the same day. Natsu showed her to the door before he watched the small tuft of blue become hidden in the mass of people in the afternoon. Natsu returned to the back where Milson was still hammering away at the piece of steel.

"So?" He paused before hearing Natsu's huff and went back to striking the blade. Natsu watched the aged man for a moment before retiring to the room above the forge that the blacksmith had given him. The bed was a constant mess and the desk below the window was covered in several of Natsu's notes. Pulling up a chair, he dipped the quill into the fresh ink before writing the first rune of many. Natsu continued writing across the page until he paused before the next set of runes. Taking the quill, he took a small amount of ink and began to write. 'Fir'...He stopped as he attempted to remember the last letter. Clicking his tongue he finished the word and just as he guessed, the words lit on fire before the rest of the paper began to catch. The fire was far weaker then what would have come from a draconic rune. Still, this should help Natsu in the future-

'Fir'...He stopped as he attempted to remember the last letter. Clicking his tongue he finished the word and just as he guessed, the words lit on fire before the rest of the paper began to catch. The fire was far weaker then what would have come from a draconic rune. Still, this should help Natsu in the future-

"Shit!" Natsu cursed when he noticed the flames had started to spread on the desk. Natsu quickly gathered the compromised papers before opening the window and tossing the ash-to-be out of the window. Natsu began fanning the smoke out of the room when something...strange happened. Quicker the rune smith could react to, a blur slammed into him causing him to grunt and roll across the floor. Natsu shook his head and looked to his assailant and felt his anger rise. The child that jumped through his window seemed to be the same age as him. Natsu was about to speak when shouting brought him from the child and out onto the street. Right below Natsu, three large thugs crowded around the street below. One of them noticed Natsu.

"He kid! Did you see a child come through here?" Natsu was about to rat out the child when he felt a pointed blade poke his back.

"Say anything about me and I'll hurt you." Came a hushed voice behind him.

"Quick! Make something up!" The voice quickly whispered while applying pressure to the blade.

"Yeah! Some crazy person jumped off the roof and took off that way!" Natsu yelled before watching the thugs take off the street in the direction he pointed in. Natsu's eyes wondered to his desk and saw his salvation. Dipping his finger into a spot of ink, finished an incomplete 'light' rune. As fast as he could, he turned on his attacker as the piece of paper flashed to life causing the other child to cry out before falling away from Natsu and dropped the knife. Natsu quickly picked up the knife and pointed it towards the child.

"Not so tough now are ya-" Natsu stopped his taunts when he eyed his attacker. The child was thin, not like Natsu who was well built for his age but was almost sickly thin. The child's short green hair clung to their face that was covered in dirt. They were dressed in an almost baggy purple shirt, gray shorts, and rags wrapped around their feet acting as shoes. The child dropped it's hands from its eyes to show deep pools of purple looked that Natsu with fear-stricken eyes. Natsu watched as their shoulders shook as the child feared what his next move would be. Natsu saw a cut stretch from her elbow and down her arm until it ended at her wrist. The crimson liquid dropped from the child's hand and formed a small puddle on the floor. Natsu lowered the knife before turning to his desk and grabbed his quill before quickly scribbling down a rune for healing. Turning to his attacker, he motioned for the child to come closer only to be answered by locked eyes. Natsu sighed before tossing the knife in front of the child who rolled across the floor and sprung up at Natsu. She opened her mouth to threaten the pink haired child only for Natsu to cut her off.

"Oh no~ I've been caught~ Now let me see your arm before you get blood all over the floor." His voice leaked with sarcasm which made the green haired child to squint their eyes. Slowly, the child rose their hand which Natsu slowly placed the rune over the injured arm. The child released a sigh of relief as the child quickly covered their reaction before looking questioningly at the soft green glow. "It'll heal the cut. Speaking of cuts, could you put the knife down?" Natsu asked and felt a sigh of relief come from his lips as the child lowered the blade. "Thanks, got a name?" Natsu asked while turning to his desk to find something to hold the paper in place.

"...The name's Bisca and I'm the best thief in Minalcos!" The small _girl_ bragged as though it was something to be proud of. Natsu finally found two bands and secured the first one below her elbow. "Master thief huh? Could've fooled me with the cut and squad of goons on your heels." Natsu laughed as he fixed the other band above her wrist. Bisca growled at the comment but chose to ask the boy something instead.

"So are you in a guild or something?" The green haired girl asked. "Nope, I'm a Runesmith and a blacksmith in training." "I'm going to grab you something to eat. Don't break anything." Natsu said before standing up and leaving the girl alone. She sat on her spot on the floor before Natsu opened the door and pulled a piece of bread from the loaf he brought and tossed it at her. He watched as she quickly ate the piece of bread before he decided she'd like the rest of the loaf. After returning to his seat, he watched as she ate before she released a burp before rising and stretched.

"Well thanks for the grub Pinkie, I better get going." She said before Natsu rose a hand.

"It's already dark, it would be for the best if you stayed here." He said causing the green haired girl's brow to rise. "You can take my bed for tonight, I'll be working late so go ahead and clock out." He said before quickly turning back to the desk. "That's only if you want to, that is." He said while trying his best to cool the heat on his cheeks. Bisca rolled her eyes at the offer and walked to the window and prepared to vault over before she looked back at the pinket at the desk. Slowly, she turned away from the window and walked up to the bed. She resisted the urge to jump into the soft fabric as she ran a hand across the bed and slowly claimed into it.

"You come near me and you'll be sorry." She threatened only for Natsu torise his hand and did a little wave, dismissing the girl's words. Natsu waited until he heard the soft breaths even out before slowly rising from the chair and sneaked out of the room. Walking down the stairs, he walked into the forge where he found Milson finishing the last order for the night. "Hey old man!" Natsu called out as Milson turned to the boy. "Hm?"

* * *

Bisca felt her eyes flutter open as she rose from the soft bed and released an oh so pleasant yawn. The last time she had slept on a bed had to be back at the orphanage. Noticing the piece of paper on her wrist, she slowly peeled away the paper and released a small gasp as she ran a finger across the now flawless skin. She looked for Natsu only to find him missing. Rising from the bed she made her way over to window when a rough cough stopped her in her tracks. Turning her head towards the door, she saw an elderly man with his arms crossed across his chest.

"My apprentice tells me you need a steady line of work." The man said as looked over the girl. There was no doubt about it. This was the thief that had been plaguing the market up the street. "I'll be short, I need someone to watch the front of the store and I'd rather not have something turn up missing. Should something like that happen, I'd have to inform the guards that I found their thief. So what do you say?" The old man asked as Bisca looked at his hand and back to the window. There's no way he would be able to catch her if she bolted but...an image of the pink haired boy crossed her mind before she took a step towards the man.

"I'll stick around 'till I have enough to leave town, deal?" She said with confidence. Milson laughed before sticking his hand out.

"Pleasure to be working with you."

* * *

 **AU: Here's a new story. Review if you feel like it. First few chapters will be short.**

 **And as always, Have a good one!**

 **-Justaguy35**


	2. Letters

**Natsu the grand Runesmith**

 **Chapter two**

 **Letters**

 **shout out to Natsu is awesome for being awesome and wise beyond his years.**

* * *

Aged eyes flickered open as a rough hand rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Removing himself from the sheets, he rose before he found his way to a mirror. His aged face was kept clean from any facial hair, a lesson his father had taught him for his safety. His broad shoulders and chiseled chest appeared to belong to someone half his age if that. Spending his entire life in the forge had turned his body into a modern marvel of physical appearance.

After taking care of his morning routine, the large man stepped into a hallway and approached the door that was slightly open with a dim light escaping from the crack. As he pushed the door open he found his apprentice had fallen asleep at his desk with his strange runes scattered across the multitude of papers on the desk. He looked out the window to see dawn was still some time away so he pulled the chair slightly and picked up the boy in his arms before settling him into the bed. The boy rearranged himself before he fell back into a deeper sleep. The old man smiled as he looked at the boy.

Three years had passed since he met the smug brat on the side of the road. He was rather skeptical of the boy but he was so glad he followed his instincts and offered the pink haired a position under his teachings. He didn't believe in the higher powers, or in fate. That was something he always had believed in. But after meeting the kid, he would find himself questioning those morals. His father always said that the best thing in life was watching him grow into a man.

And as his condition worsened, he knew it would be a matter of time before he would leave Natsu behind. He knew the boy could handle it. He was strong. He was meant for greatness. And one of the few regrets Milson had was that he wouldn't be there to see Natsu achieve it.

Milson paused as he passed the room of the other person that lived in the upper part of the Hur forge. Slowly opening the door he had caught the green haired child crawling back into the room from the window. She froze as she saw she had been found out. Milson eyed the bag over her shoulder before he straightened his form and sent a mild glare at the girl. Bisca, who had prayed they were asleep, finished stepping into the room before she lowered her head.

"I didn't steel these." she said in a low whisper. They both knew Natsu had inhuman hearing. And the last thing they needed was Natsu finding out about _these_ talks.

"I know you didn't. Aldre has told me all about your little adventures to the docks. You didn't forget that I have ears all over the place, did you?" Milson asked as he pulled up a chair from the desk and motioned for her to take a seat on the bed. She did as instructed after she shoved the bag under the bed. They both sat in silence before Milson saw she wouldn't start. "I have a pretty good understanding on what's going on with you. And I want you to know this,"

He paused as Bisca lowered her head and prepared for it again. She knew he knew something was up. Milson Hur was a man in his own league. He had a sixth sense when it came to the affairs of the two children that plagued his home. She knew he was getting ready to get rid of her. She was almost ready to beat him to the punch, it was just a few days away after all. She could rough it for a few days, she had before meeting them-

"You are always welcome here." He said as she looked up at him. "I know I can't make you stay, and I hope you know what your doing, but you are free to come and go as much as you please. Natsu and I will always welcome you with open arms. I do need to ask you one thing, however...If you decide to leave us, you need to explain to Natsu. We both know how much you mean to him...to us." Milson said before rising from the chair and ruffled her green hair. "Sleep tight kiddo." he said with a small smile before leaving the green haired pick-pocket. He knew for a while that she wouldn't to be free from the walls. That she wanted to experience the world. He knew that. He just wished Natsu did.

He could tell that Natsu had come to expect that Bisca would always be beside him. He had left his father to complete his quest. But he had yet to be on the receiving end of that ordeal. He hated that it had to be this way but if Bisca chose to leave than..maybe...maybe it would repair him for when Milson would leave this world.

Shaking his head of those forbidden thoughts, he sat himself down at his work station, which had several envelopes with several seals from different families, tribes, kings, rulers and so on. As he swapped through the envelopes he came across a familiar symbol causing him to pause before taking a pen and opening the letter before he read it.

 _To my old friend Milson, I regret that I haven't made time to visit you in the last some odd years. I know you are a rather to the point person so I'll do just that. It has become known that you have been training a successor who shows great promise. I know your condition must be starting to take it's tole and I also know that your successor has become acquainted with one of my guild members, Levy. I have recently promoted an upcoming wizard to S class that is their age and would like to have your successor craft her a weapon to suit her tastes. If your student chooses to accept this task simply send a letter to my guild and I'll do the rest._

 _You have my best wishes._

 _Makarov Dreyar_

Milson sat the letter down before picking up his quill just before he began to write his reply, his eyes caught a symbol that plagued his very existence. Slowly he pulled the gray letter from the stack as he looked at the wicked green crown that sat at the center of the envelope.

* * *

"So what's been your problem old man?" Natsu asked as he working on his order. Over the last three years, Natsu could honestly say he enjoyed his time under the watchful eye of Milson Hur. The old man did as he promised and helped Natsu become an up and coming blacksmith. He had even started to make a name for himself. Sure most of that was from Milson saying it would be cheaper for him to make it so people would start asking for Natsu to forge them. Sure, Natsu had still thought about the Codex, it was still his top priority.

He kept telling himself that he would leave soon. But the mere thought of leaving Milson and Bisca hurt him much deeper than he thought it would. It almost hurt him as much as when he took Bisca to meet Igneel only to find his old home abandoned. He never really thought about Igneel just up and leaving him behind. It drove him crazy. If Bisca hadn't talked him into staying, he would probably still be out there looking for him.

Speaking of his partner in crime, she seemed to be off her center lately. And while it drove him mad to have the green ball of sass comment on everything he did, when she was silent was by far worse. He expected to see the fire in her purple eyes, not the rainy day that had found it's way into them recently.

"This shipment Natsu. With this shipment comes something very important." Milson explained as he took the wedge and popped the top of the large cargo crate. Natsu peered into the box to find...black steel?

"What the hell is this stuff?" Natsu asked as he pulled the slick metal out from the box. Natsu sat it across the anvil before striking it with a sword he had been working on. To his shock, the blade snapped upon contact.

"I have a few very important orders that came in and I want you to fill them." He said as he took the metal out before taking the slab of metal in his hand and rested it on the now crowning achievement in his forge.

The Runeforge.

Natsu had presented it as a gift to the blacksmith at the start of the second year together. Natsu told him that it was safe and after getting use to the runic power that the anvil had generated he could honestly say he was impressed. He didn't really understand the symbols but Natsu assured him that it would never fail him. He paused as he watched the rune for 'heat' glow red before he took his father's forging hammer, the same one that had existed for seven generations in the Hur family, and delivered a powerful blast after the metal had began to glow. The metal reacted almost instantly to the savage blast before another on was delivered.

Natsu watched as his master began to shape the first of the seven blades to grace the world. Natsu was surprised when Milson had stopped and handed him his hammer. He knew how much the hammer had meant to Milson. Milson instructed Natsu on how the first few blades were to be shaped before he left Natsu to his own devices.

Milson quickly left the forge before rushing to his room and closing the door. He had known that the first few signs of his ailment would show. And low and behold, when he lowered his lower eye-lid, a sliver of black could be seen. Milson placed a hand over his heart to find nothing had changed, and to that he was grateful. If hewas do for an episode, then he could not be at sea for three days it took to meet the drop-off, he would have to send Natsu.

* * *

Natsu wiped his brow as he sat his master's hammer down. Five of the six blades were finished after four days of forging and enchanting. He had to admit. He had truly outdone himself. His first blade with the 'black steel' was a masterpiece. It's two handed curved handle led into the most gorgeous guard that he had ever laid his eyes on. The heavy blade was perhaps the second sharpest he had ever made. To make it even better, he took Igneel's gift and fastened the gauntlet around his arm. He had nearly grown into it. And as he began to carve the first rune he found that the engraving tool cut through the blade like a knife through butter. It took him around two hours for the six runes that graced the blade. They were 'harden', 'Swiftness', 'air' and to top them off were three runes of 'weight'. After all, a heavy blade needed mass in order to be more effective. The other two weren't as special first one. The "Blacksword", he could come up with a better name later, was by far his favorite.

The close second was a massive katana which had a red tent thanks to the heat and the crushed lacrima he used to sharpen the blade even further. He had decided that if Blacksword was the best looking, then Crimson rush would be the sharpest. The massive blade carried a total of nine runes of which were split between 'swiftness' and 'harden'. Anymore runes and the blade would crack from the energy. That was another thing about the metal. The draconic runes would normally break from the pressure of three runes while this black steel could hold almost triple that.

After showing Milson the results of his labor he was very pleased that his master was just as impressed as he was with himself. It was than that Milson had informed Natsu that he would be the one to deliver the blades to the drop off point. When he was questioned about the choice to send him in his stead, Milson had explained it was concerning personal matters. Natsu trusted his teacher's word and awaited for the day for the ship to come to take him to some island off to the west part of the world.

He had asked Bisca if would want to come with him but she denied him claiming that she had a fear of the ocean. While Natsu found it odd that she had never expressed such a fear, he would trust his best friend and made a promise to fill her in on everything when he got back. And now we see him as he prepares to leave for the docks.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with?" He asked as Bisca one last time which would make it the twelfth time today.

"I told you already, me and boats don't mix well. Now get out of here before you miss your boat you stupid twit." Bisca shooed him off before Natsu glanced at the ground while scratching his neck.

"hehe sorry for being such a bother. I guess I better get going before Milson throws a fit and drags by behind the wagon. Cya when I get back." He said as he turned to leave when he felt two arms wrap around his waist and pulled him into a hug. "B-Bisca!? What-whatareyoudoing?" Asked a very red faced rune smith. Bisca ignored his babbling while she avoided his gaze and decided to keep her head in his scarf.

"J-Just shut up for a second in your life..." She muttered before she slowly released him from her hold and said "Goodbye Natsu." She said before she felt a tug at her arm. Natsu had unraveled his scarf and handed it to Bisca.

"I'll only be gone for a few days, so hold on to this for me until I get back okay?" Natsu asked while showing her his smile.

"Get your ass out here Natsu!" Milson called causing Natsu to scramble out the door and hoped into the carriage and the two left for the docks leaving the green haired girl alone.

'What should I do?'

Bisca felt her face soften as she gazed down at the white fabric in her hands. She chose to ignore the small stain that had appeared. And the next one..and the next one. She chose to ignore the wetness on her face as the tears continued to fall.

* * *

Natsu had found he hated few things in his life.

The strongest hate was to himself for not being able to use magic like he should be able to. He didn't hate knowing the runes, far from it. But that didn't stop him from questioning himself. If he was good enough to be called Igneel's son, Milson's apprentice, Bisca's friend and so on.

Next was letting Milson or Bisca down. He tried to be perfect in everything he did. That of course would be impossible. Perfection was an unattainable thing but that didn't stop him from trying. Milson rarely showed disappointment but when he did it felt like a ton of bricks was dropped on Natsu's shoulders. Bisca was much easier to upset. Her pride often got in the way as she refused to be second to him in anything they did together. She would never blame Natsu for her losing, however. She mainly blamed herself which caused an entire new feeling of despair to wash over him.

And lastly, his new found hatred, one that must have risen from the very depths of hell itself. Transportation. As he stumbled off that death trap he would have to remember to avoid boats and the ocean all together. Finally recovering from the sickness, Natsu stumbled from the ship with the the package wrapped firmly on his his back as he looked around the small island's dock before he began walking down the path towards the central hub. While he had gotten use to all the chatter from a busy city environment something seemed off about the people here. They seemed to be on edge.

From what he could gather from the small talk, a rather large ship carrying a ton of troops had docked on the west side of the island. He didn't recognize the name of the banner that they bore but it did match the request so Natsu could only assume that Milson's client was some noble or king from some far away land. He stopped walking when he heard someone bring up pink hair and the handles that protruded from his back. Natsu turned his gaze towards the voice to find two of the foot soldiers from the governing empire.

Realizing that they had been heard they approached the boy before looking down at him. Natsu felt a tic of annoyance at being looked down at but he held his tongue, for a change. It didn't matter if he was thirteen or ninety, he would normally try to lash out at his silent adversary. But this wasn't a normal situation. He was here with the Hur name, with Milson's name.

"Do you have your documents?" the first man asked with a rough tone in his voice. Natsu pulled the envelope from his notes and watched as the soldier's eyes widened before he straightened his back and looked back at Natsu before turning. "Right this way, sorry for the trouble. Where is you escort? Did they leave you alone?" Natsu rolled his eyes at the lackie before adjusting the gauntlet on his hand. He was just ready to be home.

Irene Belserion was many things. One of the strongest people on the planet, a literal dragon in human's skin, an almost immortal being, a irked woman that August had asked to pick up a sword for one of his trainees, having to babysit the brat that would receive it, and lastly, the old man that was late to the meeting. She was familiar with the family name, The Hur family had been around when she was in power as a queen after all. Oh yes, she did recall gifting her husband a sword from the Hur forge. It has been some time since that happened. August had promised that she would be in for a surprise when saw who was delivering them. Perhaps Corln had been cursed with immortality as well? She couldn't quite remember the blacksmith's name. Not that it mattered all that much, still-

"Milady, the Hur package has arrived." Came a voice from the other side of the door. Irene took a sip from her cup that might has well been filled with air and replied "Enter."

well...this was quite the surprise. August you have out down yourself. Before her stood a boy in his early years, with a mob of pink hair. The dragon energy was almost comically low. If it weren't for the draconic seals the Etherious would be quite the adversary should she decide to break them. And oh how tempted she was. But alas, the boy in front of her was indeed her emperors brother. She knew of his grand plan, as did August. But she couldn't reveal that yet, not yet, that is.

"I was under the impression that the master himself would be joining us. Would you mind taking a seat?" She asked with a calm voice. Her cold eyes watched as he approached the the table and her world seemed to freeze as she watched the armor clad hand reach for the package and displayed them to the woman for to inspect. She could care less about the blades before, but now they might as well be none existent. Rising from her chair the woman flared her abyssal magic power causing the entire island to freeze from the pressure. The boy was frozen in place as Irene walked over to his side of the table and reached out and softly grasped the gauntlet and ran her delicate finger across it's surface.

"I'll be completely honest, I couldn't care less about any of these blades," She paused before she placed a hand on the boys cheek, oh how this moment was a gift from all the gods that had forsaken her so long ago. "Tell me child, what is your name?" She asked in a soft voice as the boy swallowed hard.

"N-Natsu." he whispered out. Irene smiled at her potential salvation. She just had to make sure she was right.

"That's a nice name Natsu. Now Natsu, I'm sure what ever dragon raised you taught you about picking your fights right? Well I want you to know that if you don't answer every question honestly I will erase you. Understand?" She took his petrified look for a yes.

"Excellent, now tell me do you recognize this?" She asked as she summoned a rather large book that seemed to have been torn from the rest of it. A pleased smile found it's way onto her beautiful face as the boy completely forgot about the mind blowing powered she had briefly shown when he reached for the book and grasped it in his hands.

" _The sixth chapter, life and death. These are extremely dangerous runes that reside in the following pages. Above all else, you must not take these runes for granted as they mock the very gods themselves. To start-"_

Just as soon as the book came into view it disappeared just as fast. Natsu turned to the goddess in front of him before asking out loud.

"Where did you find that!?" He demanded. Irene simply smiled at the boy. It was amazing how fast something could become so important to you in such a short time. And unlike her _first_ mistake, this one will be what she needed.

"It was a gift from my friend, a dragon. Since I showed you mine could you show me yours?" she asked while she batted her long eye lashes. Natsu gulped before opening his pocket dimension and held out the Codex for her. Just as she thought, after she had completely turned she had lost the ability to read from her Codex. But by then it was to late. She could copy the sixth chapter backwards off the top of her head at any given time. She never would have dreamed that she would get to see the cover.

"In order to understand you must know a bit of history which will undoubtedly take some time to learn. We have much to discuss, I'll send word to your master that you will be a few days off of your return, is that okay?" The boy nodded before she left the room after promising to be back shortly. Natsu waited until he was alone to release the breath he held.

This woman was dangerous. Incredibly so. She did have a piece of the Codex. He had to find out how to get it. He knew she didn't want to take his parts of the Codex. She would have killed him on the spot the moment he summoned it. It was a gamble, but now he knows she won't take lethal action against him. He had to get his hands on that Codex. At any costs.

"Now than, my little rune smith, lets talk about some history."

* * *

Natsu sat at the table wide eyed at the woman's story. This was something entirely different from what he could ever expect to hear. The dragon thing he could kinda wrap his head around but leaving your daughter alone? That paired with trying to absorb a newborn proved a rapid growing hypothesis that this woman was insane. Strong as all hell, but insane just the same. Still...he needed that chapter. So he made a deal with a crimson haired devil.

"So, you want to be human again and since you can't do it on your own you want me to help so," He paused before looking at the woman who had crossed her legs as waited for Natsu to continue. "Once I find the other four chapters I'll come to find you and with your help, we can turn you back into a human. Deal?" Natsu asked hoping she would take it. She looked to the upper corner of her vision as though she was considering it,

he knew she wasn't.

"I like the basic Idea but what's to stop you from taking my part of the codex and running?" She asked while flashing her perfect teeth.

"You would kill me and everyone I ever loved?" Natsu said dryly as she released a chuckle. Not because she found it cute, but because the boy was a fast learner. She liked that quality in people.

"You are not wrong, but how about this instead. You find the missing parts between ours and when you do," She paused to grab one of the identical swords he had brought to her. She concentrated on the blade before a small speck of the metal gave way before she handed the blade to Natsu. Natsu looked at the blade to find small scratches engraved into the weapon.

"When I come back you have to teach me how to do that." Natsu said with complete honesty. For being a near four hundred year old sky dragon he could expect her to be an expert at her craft but to be able to replicate runes from the mere thought was insane. That paired with her increased vision and hearing, it was hard to imagine anything being able to beat Irene.

"this blade will activate when you have completed the other tomes and it will signal me that you have done so. And if you should fail, well, you know what happens." She said with a dangerous smile. Seeing that if he didn't agree she would force him to, he nodded before a knock had disrupted them. She cut hers eyes to the door before rolling them at who was behind it.

"Enter." She snapped as a small girl with blonde hair, around Natsu's age opened the door before her eyes cut towards Natsu.

"Who are you?!" she snapped causing Natsu to glare at her.

"Natsu, what's your problem!?" Natsu said snapping back.

"Why would a weakling like you be with lady Irene? You shouldn't even be here!" She said as she pulled out a sword.

"You wanna start a fight Blondie!?" Natsu asked when the girl charged at Natsu. Natsu brought up his fists and awaited her to get into striking distance when a crimson blur impacted his aggressor and sent her crashing into a cabinet causing an explosion of glass.

Natsu stood frozen as he saw Irene standing over the blonde haired girl while her form leaked malice. He looked to the girl to find her face filled with fear. The tips of Irene's hair began to rise as she looked down at the child.

"You dare attack my guest? I could have you turned to dust, god or no god. You would be nothing but a blemish. Do you think August would care if he lost a trainee? We have hundreds of other recruits lining up for your position. What's wrong? You can't even speak? Pathetic." She said before she sent a foot crashing down onto her chest causing her to cry out in pain. "I've made up my mind. You don't deserve the title of the twelve. **Disappea** -"

she was silenced when a ball of fire exploded onto the back of her head causing fire to spread across her back and shoulders. The fire flashed out of existence as she turned he gaze to Natsu who had an outstretched burned hand.

"I-I said that's enough!" Natsu ordered before he felt his world blur and found himself dangling from Irene's grasp above the blond haired girl who was still frozen in fear.

"You dare strike me?" She hissed as her eyes turned into slits. Natsu croaked his fear down before meeting Irene in the eye. Defiance screamed in his eyes as he spoke out.

"You can't harm her. Got it? Not now and not after I leave. When I return to fulfill my part I want to see her okay." Natsu wheezed out before just as soon as she snapped, Irene was back to normal. She dropped Natsu to the floor where he grasped for breaths.

"Very well, I made my demands and these are yours," She paused before looking down at the blonde.

"Remember this Dimaria, if it weren't for Natsu here you would be dead. He is also the blacksmith that made your weapon. See to it that he makes his ship in the morning." She said as she left the two children in the floor as she left the room.

Natsu, after checking to make sure he had the rest of him, looked over to Dimaria to see tears in her eyes. Natsu looked at the cuts she along her back at reached out with the gauntlet and slightly scratched her skin causing her to flinch. "Sorry, but just give me a sec and I can heal the cuts." She relaxed in his company before she felt a blissful feeling slowly appear after Natsu's hand left for another cut. The two sat in silence before Natsu finished and sat with his back against the wall.

"Why..." Natsu turned to see the girl had tears in her eyes as she looked across the room. "Why did you save me?" Natsu sat back with his head against the wall before he spoke.

"You remind me of a friend back at home. She kinda acts like you. All mouth and no brains. But she means well. Can I ask why you were so angry when you came in?" Natsu asked as Dimaria wiped some of her tears away.

"I look up to her, lady Irene. She is the strongest person I know. Even August would be beat by her. I just know it. When I felt her magic spike I thought she was in danger. But when I got there the guards were telling me about you. I thought you were my replacement so I figured if I challenged you and won, then she wouldn't think I was weak."

Natsu could kinda understand it. He always wanted to prove himself to Igneel and Milson. And if Milson just brought someone else in one day Natsu would feel a little betrayed. But to look up to that monster? He worried for the girl beside him. He turned his head to see fresh tears had taken the others place so he had an idea.

"hey, wanna see the sword I made you?" Dimaria looked at Natsu before clearing her face once more before Natsu rose from the ground and offered her a hand which she took before the two went towards the table where Blacksword laid. The two talked more about their pasts and conversed well into the night and early morning. As dawn approached the two had fallen asleep before one of Dimaria's guards woke them telling them that their respective ships were soon departing. The two walked into the street as Natsu turned to Dimaria and her personal guards.

"Well this looks goodbye." Natsu said with feeling a tweng of pain at leaving his new friend behind.

"I'll find you again. After all I will need an updated rune set from the _grand_ rune smith." Dimaria said with a chester grin. Natsu gave her a grin back before Dimaria turned to leave. She paused when she felt a hand grab hers before she turned to see Natsu with a serious expression.

"It's okay to strive to be better than Irene, just make sure it doesn't make you like her in the process. I really like the happy Dimaria. Cya around." Natsu said before releasing her and turning on his heels. His face felt like fire. Dimaria watched as the pink mop of hair disappeared in the crowd before she held her own hand. _'We'll diffidently see each other again Natsu Dragneel._

unbeknownst to the two below, miles above in the sky one could see a lone figure talking to a floating glowing orb. "You were right about this kid August. I have a feeling our plan will work out wonderfully." Irene said as she watched the runesmith walk towards the ship.

"Yes, I just wish you weren't so violent when it came to young Dimaria." the voice said with a displeased tone.

"They are but pawns, Natsu just happens to be a more important piece is all." Irene spoke with a calculating expression.

* * *

Aged eyes flickered open as a rough hand rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Removing himself from the sheets, he rose before he found his way to a mirror. A black spot could still be found as Milson checked his eyes. He was preparing himself for today. He knew it would be tough for the both of them. He just hoped he could explain to Natsu before-

 **BANG**

A single blow could be heard from the forge below. Milson felt his heart sink as he left his room and began walking towards his student's room. He shouldn't have made it back yet. The letter said he would return tomorrow morning.

 **BANG**

As he approached the room, he found things just as he had when he returned from dropping Natsu off. His room still as messy as always, his desk had his scarf neatly folded with a letter resting on top of it. Out of respect for the two, he didn't pry into it. Now that it was open however,

 **BANG**

 _ **'**_ _Dear Natsu_ ,

 **BANG**

 _I didn't know of a way to say this to your face._

 **BANG**

 _So I decided to leave a letter. I know you will grow up to do great things. You are already starting to get recognized by several people._

 **BANG**

 _I'm sorry but I can't just watch from the side lines as you become such a great person and experience life. I want to experience the world and I don't think I can do that just following you around like a lost dog._

 **BANG**

 _You'll always be special to me. Don't ever forget that._

 **BANG**

 _But I have to say goodbye for now._

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

 _Bisca_

* * *

The banging from down Natsu's strikes helped mask his approach as Milson stood behind Natsu. The boy had completely obliterated the steel beneath his savage blows. Milson laid a hand on his shoulder causing the boy to stop. They stood together for what seemed like an eternity before Natsu turned and leaned his head into Milson's midsection and began to shed all the tears he had stored from venting his pain. Milson put a hand on the boy's head as he apologized over and over again to the boy.

He knew Natsu would come to know grief, everyone has to. He just wished he could ease it. After all, it's all a parent can to do is to ease their child's pain.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AU: Here's chapter two. Good news for the thirty people who read this story. I've decided to devot my time to this story. as in legit time. Don't expect weekly updates, but know something good is bound to pop up every not and then**

 **And as always, have a goodone.**

 **-Justaguy35**


	3. Old and New Friends

**The Grand Runesmith**

 **Chapter Three, Old and new friends**

* * *

Natsu watched his master work while he sat along the sides of the runeforge. Milson had given him time to adjust to it just being the two of them and while he would say he was thankful he didn't really feel all that thankful. He just felt kind of empty. He was supposed to leave for Magnolia after he got back from the island, but something came up after he got back. Or rather, someone left.

He should have…. She could have told him in person. That would have been nice, but people don't tell you when they leave. It's harder to say goodbye when you must tell it to their face. Its hard to be selfish when you must watch a person that is used to you crumble when they say they're leaving. Was its selfishness though? She was always willing to go out and explore while he was contempt with just doing his daily routine… maybe he was the problem.

He could have talked her out of it. But he didn't say anything to her even when he knew something was off, that she was off. But how do you start that conversation? he's hardly talked to anyone besides those he is closest with. Was he too much? Was he just a burden? He's the reason she left. She was just being nice in the letter.

He'd just have to move on. That's what the letter was for, wasn't it? If she can, why can't he? If she can just leave why can't he just move on? Why should he feel so alone and why should she just get to leave? It wasn't far. And it made him sick just standing in this place. Deciding it was best to distance himself from the forge for a bit, he decided his next move.

Removing himself from the sidelines, he stepped into Milson's view. "I'm ready to go to Magnolia. It's been a few days already. I should have left when I got back." He answered while walking to the table that contained the Fairytail mage's sword. It was still his favorite sword, so he hoped whoever it was that was going to get it would treat it well. As for the large red katana, its owner came by and collected it with a slight bow and payment. Natsu imagined it would waste away on a shelf as a prize for who knows how long, but he couldn't really bring himself to care for now.

Milson paused his hammer strikes to look the boy over. Bisca's departure was still clearly a recurring thought. Perhaps meeting an old friend and, hopefully, making a few more is what the boy needs. "Alright Natsu, you are going to meet an old friend of mine, I expect you to behave." Milson said as he sat his hammer down before turning over the steel. He looked at the glum expression the boy held before he gave a sigh. "I know you miss her Natsu, and I miss her as well, but you shouldn't let this hang around with you. She'll be back. I'm sure of it. I-" Milson paused as the words of wisdom he had planned died at the look of the defeated face the boy wore, "…Magnolia is a bit out of the way, take a train to Clover and then another to take you the rest of the way." Milson said before picking up his hammer and continued to work on the metal.

He paused between hammer strikes to hear the door close before he put his hammer back down and turned and sat in front of the glowing heat that came from the forge behind him. He allowed the warm feeling of the forge to soothe his back as he felt the slight twinge in his ribs with every exhale. Sending his hand behind the thick leather apron that he wore, he retrieved a letter that he held on his person. He looked at the broken seal of the Merchant League before he looked out towards the street beyond his shop and placed a hand on his chest as he steadied his breathing. "Maybe the time is finally here…"

* * *

The day at the Fairytail Guild was winding down as the sun sat low in the sky of Magnolia. Some of the guild members had long since retired while some of the guild members had chosen to stay and converse with one and another. Some of the people worth noting were none other then the guild's ace, and the master himself. Both older men looked down on the crowd while the older of the two looked over the note he received from someone from his past.

"Ya know Makarov, I could ask around. See if anyone knows a fix for that friend of yours." Gildarts spoke while he nursed his mug. Makarov simply shook his head while putting the letter away.

"If it was that kind of illness, he or his guild would have long sense given it to him."

"Ah, so he's high up with craftsmen guild huh?"

Makarov chuckled while shaking his head. "Milson Hur has a voice in every guild, city, and country for as far as the sun goes. The man might as well be a legend by this point." Makarov smiled before he continued. "This apprentice he's taken on, from what I've heard, he's pretty great at following in footsteps. And when my friend finally goes, by the gods make it a long time from now, he will be a free agent. The merchant and craftsmen guild will have an all-out war to get their hands on him." He said while his eyes landed on two guild members of his.

One had met the smith a few years ago and always tried to see the lad should the request board take her in that direction. If he was a fool, he might believe she didn't have anything but friendship instore for the young smith. No other reason would she snap up any job requests in that area.

And waiting by the table closest to the main door was his newest S class mage, Erza Scarlet. That child will be a hard nut to crack. That's for sure. With a closet filled with enough skeletons to fill a cemetery and a killer attitude for company.

Aye she will find a home here. He hoped so at least. And hopefully she and the smith get along. If the rumors of the boy's talents are true, having him as her supplier will ensure that she can depend on her equipment.

"I hope he gets here soon, it will be way to dark to leave if he takes any longer." Levy said as she watched the door before looking over to her fellow guildmate who was playing with her cards.

"Levy you've been waiting for him all day. What are you going to do if he doesn't show?" Cana asked with a skeptical look. Levy's brown eyes hovered on the ground for a moment before they snapped back at her.

"Natsu is always on time. He'll be here today. For sure." Cana simply shrugged at her friend before returning to her cards with a look of annoyance on her face. The feeling of defeat still attached itself to her after the recent S class trails.

Levy chose to ignore her friend Cana as she knew he was still mad about the whole S class ordeal. Cana's overall mood had started to change from a timid child like herself to somewhat of a snarky Mira. Levy shivered at the thought of another Mira. She was just glad that the Strauss's were away on an urgent S class mission.

The sound of the doors opening caused her to turn her head to see the mop of hair she had been waiting for. His onyx eyes dully scanned the guildhall for a moment before his eyes landed on Levy and an ever so small smile grew on his face. Levy wasted no time and rushed the taller teen and tried to tackle him into a hug, which resulted in going face first into the wall that was Natsu's chest.

"Natttssssuuu! I missed you!" She laughed out enjoying the embrace of her long-distance friend.

"Hey Levy, did you really miss me this much?" He smiled lightly before releasing her from the hug and patted her head. "So do you know where the new owner of this is?" He asked while throwing his thumb back to point to the wrapped weapon strapped to his back.

"Yeah she should be right over-"

"Hello, Natsu Hur, I am Erza Scarlet. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." The newly introduced redhead said before bowing her head towards the other teen. Natsu looked between Erza and Levy with a confused look only for Levy to rise her shoulders before he turned to Levy.

"The pleasure is mine Erza, is your master around? I need to deliver this package before I can do anything else." Natsu clarified before Levy nodded and led him through the quint little guildhall. Natsu's eyes wondered from the walls to the small collection of mages that sat along the tables. Natsu's eyes finally rested on the two older men who they were approaching. Natsu turned to the large orange haired man before he gave a small bow.

"Master Makarov?" He questioned causing the man in question to spew his drink while the older of the two gave a slight chuckle before rising a hand.

"That would be me young lad. I assume you are Hur's apprentice?" The elder man asked before rising at the boy's nod. "Well then, let us take this to my office. Erza you should come along as well." He said before heading up the stairs with the two teens right behind him.

After the two entered Natsu stood in front of the guild master's desk and turned slightly to the red head who stood closer to the back of the room. "I trust the journey went well?" The old man asked getting a nod from the teen.

"Yes, it went well. Milson asked me to tell you this one was on the house." He said before he took the sword from his back and carefully unraveled the onyx colored blade. He heard footsteps move behind him ever so slightly as he finished his unveiling to show the blade in all its glory. The blade was as sharp as sin and held a natural sense of power as its runes reflected the rooms light.

"Well Erza? What do you think?" Makarov asked watching the two younger teens interact for the first time. Natsu looked at the red head before turning to the red head and, giving one last look at his creation, handed it to the red head. He watched as her brown eyes became familiar with the blade. It was still much larger then a sword she should be wielding. If he knew it was for someone his age, he would have made it shorter. Still, she appeared to know her stuff as she gave the blade another once over. Just like Milson would check the edge or the weight, she paused when her fingers brushed against one of the runes on the sword. Her eyes looked from the markings to the smith who forged it.

"A profession I alone can provide. It makes the blade stronger and faster then anything you can get your hands on." Natsu explained as she leveled the sword before turning to Natsu.

"it is wonderfully made. Thank you for your efforts." She said before bowing towards the Pink haired teen.

"It was my job, and I don't believe in half assing in the Hur forge. It would be a disrespect to my mentor." Natsu said while trying to keep an 'air of business' as Milson instructed him to. Makarov smiled at the two before he spoke.

"I believe the last train has ran for the night, you are free to use one of the spare rooms we have here in the guild." Makarov said before gesturing towards the door. "You should use the area behind the guildhall to test out the sword Erza, get a sense for it. I need to speak to Natsu for a moment." Erza nodded before thanking Natsu once more and left the room with a quite close of the door.

The two sat in silence for a moment before Natsu broke it.

"Who makes her armor?" He asked as he recalled the gear she wore. It fit, but not well. He didn't know how to even go about making armor, but he could do better then that, with some practice.

"The local smith maintains it, he's not really an armor smith but he does what he can. In my opinion, Erza shows great promise to become one of this guilds greatest S class mages. I'm sure when she rises in fame armor smiths will line up to sponsor her." He spoke with care as he watched the boy's reaction. He frowned for a bit before looking back up at the guild master.

"Give me time to practice, a year maybe, and I can be the only smith she needs." He said with confidence. Makarov could only grin at the lad.

' _Just like you Milson'_

"I'll keep that in mind as she develops. Now than, with business out of the way, tell me how my friend is doing." Natsu felt the atmosphere change before relaxing a bit and gave a sigh.

"I think he is worse then what he lets on. I'm worried that he is pushing himself to keep going." He said while looking down at the floor. He'd rather not discuss his master's health but with everything that has happened it felt pretty good to get that off his chest, if only one thing.

"Yes… that does sound like Milson. I could tell you some stories from our youth, if you'd like." The old man said as he felt a grin form on his face at the slow nod from the boy. "Well, let's start with how I met him. It was quite a bit ago…"

* * *

Natsu left the master's office with a soft smile on his face. They had spent quite some time talking about Milson. From what he could gather, Makarov seemed to be one of those life time friends that might grow distant but are never really far away, as he put it. The guild was silent as the dark hours of the night crept into the lively building. Natsu for his part was about to continue towards the room Makarov had offered him when he noticed a mop of blue hair that rested against the table closest to the stairs. Walking down and approaching the girl, Natsu rested his hand on her shoulder and gave a light shake.

"levy," he whispered softly trying to wake the smaller teen, "Levy wake up." She stirred before she rose from the table and gave a soft yawn and cleared her sleepy brown eyes before she focused on Natsu.

"I didn't want to miss you before you left in the morning, so I stayed down here." She explained while giving him a grin. Natsu smiled back, appreciating the effort the blue haired teen put into spending time with him.

"Well, I'm free now." He said before the girl grabbed his hand and led him towards a pair of doors on the left side of the guild.

"Come on, I want to show you something." She said. Natsu simply let his friend drag him deeper into the guildhall before they came to a small staircase that was blocked by two large doors. She pushed them open to reveal an impressive library that sat spanned the room. This was her favorite room, he just knew it. She pulled him down the stairs and onto the ground floor. She left his hand to go along several bookshelves looking for something and as she did his gray eyes watched her.

' _She's really nice, I really should make more of an effort to see her._ ' He mentally added when she returned holding an older book. She presented it to him with her adorable grin. Waitwhat?!

"I found this a couple of weeks ago and I thought you'd want to look at it! It has a chapter on some older runes that I thought you would want to see!" She said while Natsu took this time to recover from his earlier thought before he mentally chuckled.

He doubted his runes would be in this book, but to humor her he went along with it. "well then, let's see," he said as he began to shift through the yellowed pages, "I don't think any of mi-". His voice died in his throat as he looked down at the page. Several symbols were drawn on the two pages with several notes on the illustrations, but he recognized a few of them.

Electricity, explode, fire. Where the hell did they find these? Taking a seat back into the large armchair behind him, he turned the page back to read the contents. Levy watched as her friend switched from the laid-back blacksmith to the old scholar. Taking a seat right beside him, she leaned her head to see the pages while pointing to a rune.

"You know what these are right? What's this one?" she asked as her eyes looked from the page to his face. His eye brows lowered as his mouth slightly twitched as he read over them.

"I…I don't know what some of these combinations do. I can recognize some, and I know what some of the accents are, but I only know…four for sure? My codex hasn't even gone over these base fragments-" He stopped his rumblings when he realized what he just said.

"Codex? Is that where you learned your magic?" she asked as Natsu looked from the pages to her while his mind raced. He looked at her for a few moments before his mind was made. Holding out his hand, he summoned his prized possession.

The Codex of the Dragkin.

Levy's eyes widened at the sight of the dusty tome. It was by far the oldest book she had ever seen. She reached out for it and watched as Natsu hesitated for a moment before he handed the small teen the large book.

He watched as her finger's glided across the pages with a carefulness that he found his vision shift from his object of obsession to Levy as he watched her mind try to put pieces of information together. She opened the book and frowned before she spoke.

"You can read these markings?" She asked while her fingers gently brushed over the ancient ink.

"Yeah, I think it came from my father. Don't feel bad about it though, bis-… someone else I knew couldn't read it either." He said as his feeling of melancholy returned as he dismissed the Codex and returned his eyes towards the book Levy had found.

Levy noticed his change of mood and decided to pry, for better or worse. "That was your friend, right? The one that ran the front of the store?" She asked gently.

"… Yeah, that was her. She… she needed to find her place in the world. And I guess that wasn't with us…" He said as his nose twitched and the leaky roof splashed his cheek. "She just sort-of left. I must not have mattered that much if she just left without saying anything, right?" He asked while his free hand wiped away a stray tear. Levy leaned her head against the smith and rested her eyes on the book while her mind worked for something to say.

"I'm sorry that she left and hurt you," she began to say as she felt the other teen's shoulder quake every now and again, "I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you. And maybe that's why she left the way she did. It hurts saying goodbye, and I'm sure it hurt her a lot doing it the way she did. I know what it's like to miss someone but no matter how far away she is,"

"She's never that far away."

He finished and shifted his head towards the blue hired teen who met his gaze.

"Thanks Levy."

"Anytime Natsu."

* * *

Natsu watched the station began to fall further and further behind the train and slumped back into his seat. The rumble of the train caused him to feel a small pain in his stomach which he tried to ignore to the best of his ability. His mind floated from his words with Makarov and Levy to the symbols he copied down from the book she found. While it was just a few theories about the runes, most of them were off so he would have to do his own testing when he got back. The thought of returning home didn't seem as bad as before, but he still felt a twinge of dread about it.

His musings were cut short when his door opened to show several children around his age, with the apparent leader of the group pointed towards Natsu with a snarl. "Sorry Lad, but we're taking this cabin." Natsu looked at the trio and tried to fathom their reasoning.

A: they hitchhiked onto the train and are looking for an easy target,

or

B: they were just dicks.

Natsu felt his temper gather as he stood up and weighed his options. He couldn't assume his strength would beat any one of them. They didn't seem physically fit, so that meant that they probably used magic. The ring leader's ignited hand answered that. So, if magic was on the table he would lose, case closed. He sighed before collecting his bag and looked at the smug blue haired teens face.

"All yours, dick." He said as he passed him and moved towards the back of the train. He grumbled to himself for allowing them to push him around as he opened the door and carefully hoped cars, he stopped at a porter to by a simple lunch from her cart before continuing until he eventually came to the back of the train.

Deciding that the bread he bought would help quell his stomach pains, he almost took the first bite when he noticed the contents spread across the floor. His eyes narrowed before he felt the cool sensation of metal press against the back of his neck. His back straightened as he heard a rough voice from behind him.

"It would seem we have come to a dilemma." Came the voice. Natsu sighed at the action. He slowly began to turn around, despite the protest from his captor, and looked at the teen who was defiantly hitchhiking. He appeared to be just a little bit older then himself, with two-toned hair, it being black and white. His attire consisted of what appeared to be rags. He looked at the other teen with bored eyes.

"So, let me explain. I got kicked out of my cabin, came back here for some peace and quiet, you seem to be hitchhiking, I don't really care might I add, so if you're worried about me telling your fine. Bread?" he asked holding out his hand and watched as the man wielding the terrible excuse for a sword tried not to jump at the chance, he likely hadn't eaten in a while.

He took the bread before tearing it in half and offered the other piece back to Natsu who accepted the peace offering and lowered himself down to rest his back on a create and watched the teen do the same. The teen heard the smith chuckle before he rose an eyebrow at him.

"It's nothing, it's just that this happens a bit more then I'd like to admit. Got a name to go along with that butter knife?" He asked watching the boy frown at the comment on his choice of weapon.

"The name is Totomaru, and this sword has saved me more times then I can count." He said defiantly. Natsu was still unimpressed.

"I know a thing or two about swords, and let me tell you Toto, that isn't a sword. I could hardly count that as a short sword." He informed the teen. Totomaru chose to ignore his insult on his choice of weapon and instead chose to change the subject.

"You've yet to name yourself…Pinkie." He fired back. Natsu felt his eyebrow twitch.

"Name's Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. I'm a blacksmith in training." He told Totomaru.

"You seem a little young for a blacksmith. What are you, thirteen?"

"Fourteen." Natsu corrected. The two teens talked for a bit before they heard commotion coming from outside the freight car.

Natsu's enhanced hearing picked up on some words before he told Totomaru to hide as he did the same. Both were hiding on either side of the car with the path from the door to the back of the train lay open. The door that lead towards the rest of the train slammed opened as a large man dragging the blue haired punk from earlier by the back of his shirt, blood coming from his nose and a black eye already forming on his left eye.

"Think you got some big moves huh little man? Well you shouldn't have messed with Crooked Wings big score!" The man yelled as the teen tried clawing his way free. As he passed the location of the two other occupants, Natsu looked over at Totomaru before he nodded towards the massive wall that was the man. Natsu crouched along the floor before he shot up and yelled at the large man.

"Hey!" Natsu watched as he shot around and saw Totomaru sprang from his hiding spot and slammed the hilt of his sword into the back of the man's head, which only seemed to piss the man off. It did cause him to release the blue haired teen, but that was only to punch Totomaru in the chest sending him flying back.

He was about to go after the boy when purple fire shot up and blasted him in the face causing him to scream out and go to stomp the teen who rolled out of the way as the titanic foot crashed into the floor. He opened his eyes to see the blue haired teen had scuttled back and returned to his feet.

His arms glowed briefly before they took on a metallic color and he slammed his fist into each other causing a high pitched *cling*

"I didn't plan on making a mess but I'm gunna kill all of ya-" He was cut off mid-sentence when Natsu, wearing the gauntlet Igneel gave him, slammed his fist into the side of the man's head with his full force. He watched as the man staggered before he slumped to the ground.

He looked down at the gauntlet and let out a hiss as the glove didn't fit him just right yet, which could be seen at the blood from the cuts that surrounded his hand after he dismissed the gauntlet. He looked down at the mammoth of a man and then at the two other teens who looked between each other. The blue haired teen relaxed before looking over at Natsu.

"Thanks for the save man, I don't think he planned on locking me back here…" he gave a weak chuckle before his legs gave out and caught his breath. Natsu watched his form shutter and chalked it up as the adrenaline wearing off. Totomaru held a hand over where he was punched before walking over towards the brute of a man.

"What happened?" He asked while he grabbed his blade that rested along the floor.

"These guys hijacked the train, he said they were apart of some dark guild, but they don't have guild marks. My guess is they're new or lying. They were moving people along towards the front of the train, and I tried fighting him." The blue haired boy said as he wiped the blood from his face. "I think there isn't that many of them. Four or five maybe. Their boss uses some kind of water magic, saw him use it." He said before rising again, his breathing had finally evened out. "The name is Bora, thanks for the save…"

"Natsu, Totomaru."

The two said as they all came to look at the thug. Neither of the teens spoke until Natsu spoke.

"This guy was about to throw you over the edge of the train, if he was willing to do that, we can only assume that the others are as well. The people on this train are in danger. And we might be the only mages on board that can stand a chance."

"We caught him by surprise. They still might out number us and we got a break with this guy, we can't count on luck for the rest of them." Totomaru said while glancing between the two. "We both use fire magic, I assume you use re-equip. We have the element of surprise. I can't think of too many ways for us to win." Totomaru said while he looked at the thug before looking around the cabin before his onyx eyes began to shuffle before he clapped his hand.

"I think I got a plan."

He said while looking at the other two. Natsu looked at Bora who returned his gaze before nodding and Natsu did the same.

"First things first, we tie this one up with the straps holding the bigger boxes, they are the strongest binds we have. All trains have an emergency stop built into the passenger cars. We move ahead and ditch the serving and cargo cars with the emergency disconnectors leaving him back here. once we remove the cars Bora and I will move ahead and Natsu will wait by the break. Bora and I will use our fire to signal and when you see it pull the break. Hopefully Bora and I will be able to take care of the other hijackers. Natsu when the train is stopped climb on top of the cars and head towards the engine. you'll then move back and pincer the remaining thugs. Any objections?" He searched his companions' eyes for a moment before he nodded and went to grab some of the straps.

Natsu took a moment to collect himself. This was really happening. He was horribly under prepared for this. Perhaps Milson was right when he told Natsu he should learn how to defend himself. It didn't matter now, focusing on the image in his mind, he called forth an onyx tinted sword. He looked at the blade for a moment and the detailed runes that lined the blade. This was the one that psychopath imprinted on. He tightened the hilt of the sword before he looked back at his companions who had finished tying the brute.

"Alright, lets hope this works." Natsu said as the three walked from the freight car and serving car and finally came to the connector between the two and the rest of the train. Natsu looked one last time at the other two before he griped the side of the railing and gave a solid kick to the release leaver.

He felt it gave a little and delivered another kick which gave a little more. He brought his foot up once more and slammed it down causing the leaver to slam down and a loud clunk was heard as he slipped a bit but his companions both grabbed onto him and pulled him to the safety of the lip.

Natsu felt his pulse quicken as he thanked the other two. The trio walked into the first of the remaining ten passenger cars and Natsu looked in the corner to see the break. He nodded towards his allies before he called out to them.

"When this is over, we're grabbing lunch, my treat." He gave the two a half-hearted smile which they returned. Natsu watched as they crossed the car and headed into the next. And now, he waited.

* * *

Bora looked around the next car and found it empty.

"I imagine they'll be in the last six cars." He said as his eyes darted from cabin to cabin, making sure they wouldn't be getting cosmic payback for the ambush they did. "Do you really think we can do this?" he asked as they reached the end of the car.

Once they were inside of the next one, Totomaru spoke. "I think we have a chance, and besides, Natsu is right. We have to help these people. These guys are bad news, and someone is going to get hurt if we don't stop them." He said as they were about to reach the end of the car when the door slammed opened to reveal a short stout man with an 'X' tattoo on his left cheek.

Totomaru grabbed the railing and shouted at Bora to signal Natsu. They watched as the thug pulled out a magic revolver before he sneered at the two.

"Seems like Murten couldn't even handle some pip squeaks. Guess I'll just have to clean up." He said as he leveled his sight.

Bora looked into the cabin and shot a blast of purple fire out of the cabin's window and grabbed ahold of the other rail. Totomaru braced and closed his eyes as he saw the thug pick his target. It was then that the world caught up with them as the momentum the train hand lurched them forward, sending the thug crashing back into the wall of car hitting his head and dropping his weapon.

Bora shot his hand out and willed his fire to form a hand and retrieved and ran to meet his spell halfway. Grabbing the gun, he ran and kicked the downed man in the face before using the heel of the gun against the thug's temple causing him to collapse.

He looked down at the thug before a bolt of electricity shot out from the car in front causing both him and Totomaru into the cabin when another bolt of lighting shot out and blackened the wall. He could hear the cries of the passengers and a man shouting. Bora looked at the gun before firing a shot into the ceiling. The same kind of electric blast shot out and marked the ceiling.

"They're like a stun gun. A super charged stun gun." Bora told his companion before he turned to return fire at the man who was hiding between the gap of the cars. "Come on Natsu, we need you."

* * *

Natsu, after recovering from the force of the break, stood back and rushed up the ladder and began hoping cars as he heard the shouting and blast of magic. He was about to join his friends in combat when Natsu saw a head pop up a few cars down. The man was lean, dressed in a dark leather vest and pants. His messy hair appeared to be damp as it clung to the sides of his face.

His mascara- accented eyes glared at Natsu. Natsu for his part gulped and noticed the large canister on his back before it exploded into a flurry of water that wrapped around his arms and torso. "So, you lot are the ones that are putting a break on meh plans." He said as he hoped on car.

Only one empty car between the two.

He approached the last car before looking down.

"Oi skinner, what's going on?" He barked down at someone who Natsu couldn't see.

"Some brat got ahold of Yulla's gun. I can't get close!" A voice yelled back as the train shifted slightly before it slowly began to move again. The leader of the group growled before barking down.

"Take care of it before I finish this or I'll throw you off next!" the man said before turning towards the teen. "Well lad, you and yours didn't do half bad in pissing me right da fuck off. So ol' captain Couz is going to have to take some anger out on ya." He said before he rushed the boy while his water formed around his hands.

Natsu, despite his rational thought's protests, met his charge with his own and attempted to slash the man with his sword. The man pivoted his side before bringing his leg up and around slamming into the boys back causing him to roll across the roof of the car before he stopped himself just short of rolling over the edge.

"You don't even know how to use that proper, do ya lad?" he said as his water covered arm shot a tendril at him Natsu ducked and bobbed before he slashed the tentacle which caused the water to separate and fall to the car and quickly ran down the sides.

Couz growled before he rushed the boy again but just before Natsu could prepare a counter his hand shot out and a tendril shot out and covered his torso, trapping him in a watery grasp. Picking up the teen, he shot him over his head and slammed him into the ground with a solid thud.

* * *

Bora fired again before taking cover and felt his lungs fill with air as he wiped sweat from his brow. "This thing is taking a lot out of me. We need a new plan. They both heard a loud thud and Natsu scream out in pain. "We gotta end this fast! Natsu is getting his teeth kicked in." Bora said when Totomaru clicked his fingers.

"I got it! Bora make a fireball, and a big one!" He said as a sword pierced the top of the car and heard Natsu distorted yell come from above. Bora nodded and sat the gun down at his side and began to channel his fire.

"Just hold on a little bit longer Natsu, we're coming." Bora muttered as he focused on the ball of fire.

* * *

Natsu clung to the sword as he was tossed again into the air before he was sent down the other end of the car. Panicking that he would go over the edge, he pushed the sword down into the car and slid to a stop before he grit his teeth in frustration.

' _This is useless! I can't get close to him! I need to use magic if I'm going to win this!'_ He thought as he began to channel magic into his **right** hand. He felt the magic inside him bubble before it felt like he was overloaded and released the sword while falling on his knees beside it. Had it been so long that he couldn't even muster the power now? What happe- his thoughts died out when his eyes landed on the multitude of runes glowing in a cool blue color. The sword… the sword had siphoned him!

Natsu felt his anger grow before he looked back at the Couz. The man picked the teen up with his water tentacle and turned walked towards the edge while watching the boy struggle.

"Aye lad, life is hard sometimes. But this is an important lesson, won't do ya much good for long, but a lesson none da less." He said before bringing the boy closer so the wind wouldn't interrupt him.

"The weak will always lose. If you want to make something of yerself, ya gotta be strong enough to take it." He said as a large purple explosion caused both parties to look towards the front of the train only for Couz to be hit by a blur of force that sent him flying into the air before shooting his tendril out and clawed into the top of the cabin and pulled himself back on the car. The same force that sent him grabbed Natsu and pulled him closer to it as long blue strands of hair fluttered around him as he looked at his savior.

What he saw was a girl that appeared to be the around the same age as he was. She wore a simple white dress that was tied around her waist. Natsu tuned out most of that though, he was stuck on her eyes. They held a chill that crept along his spine that somewhere brought back that feeling of Irene. Her cold gaze looked down at Natsu before she shook her head.

"You shouldn't even need me to save you." She simply said before letting the boy fall onto the roof before looking at the man in front of her.

Natsu looked at the back of the unexpected participant of his brawl and felt several questioned ran through his mind. A thought came to him as he turned to his blade only to find it missing. Realization donned on him. He looked back at his savior and noticed just the slightest hint of black ink from the nap of her neck.

Blood dripped from Couz's mouth before he spit it out and looked at the new addition. "Aye, this Lass has some bite, I can't wait to pull 'er teeth!" He yelled while charging at his target.

The girl waited for him and just before his hand shout out, she ducked under his swipe with remarkable speed and delivered a punch to his chest that caused him to cry out before a tendril shout from his back and hit her in the stomach sending her back towards the pink haired teen who grabbed her before she flew over.

She snarled at him and pushed him away, not caring where the boy landed at the moment. Her opponent shot out several more tentacles before she began to close the gap between the two.

"Watch out!" She heard Natsu yell as the tentacle had latched onto his leg and flung him back in the direction of the two. She side stepped his body but shot her hand out and brushed it against the water. It instantly began to freeze causing it to shatter letting the boy fall and landed right in front of Couz.

Couz growled out and was about to launch himself at the boy when another explosion of purple fire erupted from the gash Couz made.

Out of the flames came Bora as he landed on Couz's back and tried to wrap his arms around the man. Natsu rose from the ground and with a look of determination, began to absorb the left of fire from Bora's explosion.

Even if it wasn't a lot of fire, his entire body felt like it was set on fire, and his blood began to boil as Natsu yelled out for Bora to move.

Letting go from the man, Bora back petaled leaving Couz with a wide-open shot. Flames surrounded his fist as Natsu roared from the top of his lungs.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"** he yelled while delivering a deadly blow to the man's torso. Steam erupted clouding the man for a brief moment before the wind took the screen away.

The water that had surrounded his form had collected in one spot just before Natsu's first impacted protecting him from the blast. Couz's breath was shallow as he glared down at the teen. He was about to take another step before a discharge was heard and Couz's body was surrounded by electricity before he fell backwards into the gash and landed back in the train car.

Natsu looked towards the end to see Totomaru Shakely holding one of the magic guns. His shoulder seemed to be burned but over all he seemed roughed up. All of them, excluding their newest 'partner' seemed worse for wear. They felt the train begin to decelerate and heard the train whistle. All of those present looked to the front of the train to see Clover approaching in the distance. Bora pointed out in the field that the last member of Crooked Wings had bailed from the front and was making a break for the tree line. Natsu couldn't really care at the moment. Natsu gave Couz one last look, making sure he was down for the count, before a thought came to him.

As the adrenaline faded from his system, he felt the intense stinging pain from his right arm. Looking down he saw that it was horrifically burned around the hand and wrist. He quickly scribbled some a healing rune onto the top of the train and poured what little magic he had left into it. The dimly lit rune brightened slightly as he rested his hand on it.

Feeling the healing power, he released a sigh and lowered the rest of his body so that he was laying on his back. His companions surrounded him on his left and right.

"So, uh. Is now a good time to pick what we're getting for dinner?" Bora joked causing Totomaru and Natsu to chuckle before his eyes landed on the fourth member who approached him from the back. Even if she was upside down to him. He held her gaze for some time.

"Oh yeah, who is this? She really came in for the save back there." Bora said before holding out a hand. "I'm Bora, this is Totomaru, that one of the ground is Natsu. You are…?"

The teen seemed to ignore his hand as she continued to look at Natsu, who felt a feeling of intense dread begin to manifest in him if this is what Irene meant then that would mean she would be on her way soon. How was he supposed to explain to the strongest person on the planet that is was an accident?

She paused before she tilted her head, a look of confusion crossed her flawless features for the briefest of moments before she seemed to offer a chilling smile as she looked down at Natsu

Really, she was declaring it to Natsu. The others might as well have been visions of imagination.

"Esdeath."

* * *

 **Feel free to like or follow. Thanks for reading, also check Natsu is Awesome. The lad is great to bounce Ideas off of and helped me make this story, which I -hopefully- will get going.**

 **And as always, have a good one.**

 **-Justaguy35**


End file.
